


wolf moon

by Rivendell101



Series: Riverdale Teen Wolf AU Anthology [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Archie is Scott, F/M, Jughead is Stiles, Soft Archie Andrews, Sweet Pea is Derek, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Werewolf Archie Andrews, Werewolf Sweet Pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: High School Junior Archie Andrews is just trying to make first line on the lacrosse team and get a date with new girl Veronica Lodge. Investigating a dead body found in the woods and accidentally being bitten by a werewolf wasn’t really part of the plan.AKA: the Riverdale Teen Wolf AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first part of my Riverdale Teen Wolf AU Anthology! This two-shot is based on episode one of Teen Wolf. Later parts of the anthology will not be so closely aligned with episodes of the show. Focal characters will be dependent on each fic. Written for southsidearchive‘s weekly prompt: werewolves.
> 
> Also, one of my OCs is mentioned in this chapter.

In hindsight, maybe going towards the strange noise outside wasn’t his smartest decision.

Archie grips the bat tighter in his hands, holding it close to his torso as he takes a deep breath. There’s another soft sound from outside the front door, like the footsteps of someone shuffling around in the darkness. Briefly, he considers just ignoring the sound and going back to bed. It’s probably just his imagination anyway, pre-school jitters.

Besides, everything is scarier at night when he’s home alone.

He closes his eyes, lowering the bat. “It’s okay, Vegas,” he tells the old Labrador sleeping in the living room, “it’s probably just a raccoon.” The dog blinks at him sleepily, his tail thumping against the floor when Archie looks at him, but otherwise doesn’t movie.

A loud thump and a muffled curse come from outside and Archie tenses. That was _not_ a raccoon. He doesn’t think as he lunges for the front door and rips it open, bat gripped in his right hand threateningly.

A loud crack splits the air above the front porch and then a dark mass tumbles from the roof, getting caught on the rafters. The porch lights snap on. Archie and the other figure both scream. Archie raises his bat, eyes closed, about to swing until a frantic voice sputters out, “whoa, whoa, whoa, Archie, it’s me!”

“Jughead?” he gasps, cracking open his eyes and, sure enough, it’s his best friend dangling above the porch, his leg caught around a rope. A relieved sigh escapes him as he lowers the wooden bat to his side. “What are you doing on my roof?”

“Why do you have a bat?” Jughead asks him instead of answering, hanging there awkwardly upside down. His beanie slips off and falls onto the porch next to Archie, and Jughead swears under his breath.

They stare at each other for a second. “I thought you were a serial killer!” Exasperation is thick in his voice and he sends Jughead a disbelieving look. He can’t say he’s _surprised_ by Jughead attempting to break into his bedroom.

Shaking his head, Archie sets the bat down, leaning it against the side of the house as a very concerned Vegas trots outside. Archie rubs his head and Vegas whines, tail wagging happily. The wind starts to stir and Archie shoves his hands into his pajama pockets, shuffling his feet. It’s already chilly in Riverdale, even in early September, and he’s still bare foot and half-dressed.

“A serial killer?” Jughead rolls his eyes. Vegas’ nails click across the floor as he moves closer to Jughead, sniffing the boy. When Jughead scratches the dog’s head, Vegas’ entire body wiggles in excitement.

Sighing, Archie runs a hand through his bright, red hair. The sudden rush of nerves calms to fond annoyance as he watches Jughead play with Vegas’ ears, the lab panting happily and trying to lick Jughead’s face. Archie grins despite himself.

It takes a little struggling to get Jughead out of his predicament without dropping him on his head, and the tall, thin teenager wobbles when he’s finally placed back on his feet. Jughead steadies himself against the side of the house and scoops his old hat off the floor, plopping it back in its rightful place.

Archie crosses his arms, his brows furrowing as he looks at Jughead, taking in his all black attire, and the camera slung over his shoulder, with nervous apprehension.

“Dude, what are you doing here?” Archie finally dares to ask. Growing bored, Vegas snorts and wanders back into the house to sleep. “It’s like… ten o’clock,” he informs his friend as he checks the time on his phone, grimacing at how late it’s getting.

Jughead smirks in a way that makes Archie think he doesn’t want to know the answer. “You’ll never guess what happened,” he says with a level of enthusiasm usually reserved for true crime podcasts and early two-thousands emo punk bands. “So I was listening to my police scanner—”

“Where did you get another police scanner?” Archie cuts in, bewildered.

His concern is waved off. “Dilton, obviously,” Jughead tells him, annoyed. “Keep up, Archie. Anyway, I was listening to the scanner and Sheriff Keller got a call…” He trails off dramatically, watching Archie expectantly.

Archie blinks. “Okay?”

“_And_,” Jughead says loudly, stressing the word, “a couple of hikers found a dead body out in Fox Forest.” He barely suppresses a smirk as he spreads out his arms, his brows raising towards his hairline.

“A body,” Archie repeats.

Jughead nods. He crosses his arms over his chest and fiddles with the strap of his camera. “Well, half a body, technically.”

It’s not that unusual for Riverdale, if they’re being honest. In the last twenty years there have been more unexplained disappearances and deaths than should be possible in such a small county. Usually, it’s hikers. Most of the time, it’s chalked up to wayward animal attacks or unfortunate accidents, but some can be connected to the gang activity on the Southside of town. That’s just how things are in Riverdale.

“Which half?” is the only thing he can think to ask.

Jughead shrugs. “I don’t know, but we’re gonna find out.”

Immediately, Archie groans and makes a face. “No, dude,” he whines, “come on.” Jughead just stares at him, flashing big, blue, puppy-dog eyes that make Archie sigh. “I was gonna go to bed early tonight. Get some sleep before tryouts this year.”

“Why?” Jughead asks, already ushering Archie back into the house before any of the neighbors catch them lurking around outside. “You’re just going to end up on the bench again anyway.”

Archie shakes his head, holding his ground. “Not this year,” he promises. “I’ve been practicing.”

“You’re also severely asthmatic,” Jughead reminds him bluntly. He shoves Archie towards the house again and rolls his eyes. “Now go put a shirt on or something. Jesus, why are you always half-naked?”

* * *

Archie pouts in the passenger seat of Jughead’s truck the entire twenty minute drive across town to the edge of Fox Forest, but gives up on arguing after Jughead locks the doors and sends him a serious look. At that point, Archie just leaned back and started thinking up ways to get back at his best friend for dragging him out in the middle of the night, into the woods, in search of a dead body.

Why can’t they just be normal friends and sneak down to the quarry to drink on Friday nights? Why does it always have to be dead bodies?

By the time they get to the gated hiking path leading deep into the woods, Archie is stuck between dyeing all of Jughead’s underwear pink and paying Dilton to hide Jughead’s camera. Though, that may result in casualties. Jughead would absolutely kill someone for that camera.

“Jug,” Archie starts as he finally slides out of the truck, eyeing the closed off path warily, “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

As usual, Jughead doesn’t listen to him. The taller boy locks his truck and jogs over to the forest, practically giddy. Resigned, Archie follows after him, snorting when Jughead tries to hop the fence and nearly face-plants into the dirt. Archie pulls himself over with slightly more grace, and drops onto the ground noisily beside his friend.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” he asks, trailing after Jughead as he leads him deeper into the woods. The flashlight casts shadows across the ground and Archie shivers and shrugs his jacket tighter around himself. The absolute stillness of the forest is unnerving. No birds. No bugs. Like even the wildlife knows they shouldn’t be out here tonight.

Up ahead, Jughead scoffs. “Of course I know where I’m going. I listened to the scanner, remember?” He glances over his shoulder at Archie briefly. “Cops are parked a mile down the road by the bridge entrance, so we head that way.”

“This is a really bad idea,” Archie says again.

And Jughead says, “and yet, here we are.” And that’s the end of that.

They stumble through the trees as quietly as they can, a feat made difficult with Jughead’s clumsy nature and Archie’s heavy breathing as his asthma begins to act up. They have to pause after the first half mile for Archie to take a hit from his inhaler.

They hear the dogs a moment after that. Archie freezes, half-bent over and panting and Jughead drops to the ground, his eyes wide as he fumbles with the flashlight, hurrying to turn it off. Beams of light flicker through the trees and, in the distance, Archie catches sight of uniformed figures walking towards them: the Sheriff and his deputies.

“I told you we were going the right way,” Jughead murmurs to him, reaching back to clap Archie on the shoulder. “Come on.” Before Archie can protest, Jughead darts forward to a different grove of trees.

Archie groans, but jogs after him.

“Jughead,” he calls as quietly as he can, growing nervous as the cops come closer. His dad will be so disappointed in him if he’s caught out here, especially on a school night. “Man, slow down!”

But Jughead doesn’t listen. He makes a run towards the next spot of cover. A dog suddenly lunges out of the darkness, barking loudly, and Jughead yelps, falling backwards onto the grass. A light is shined in his face and Archie presses himself against the nearest tree, hiding himself as best he can.

A deputy grabs Jughead by the collar, but someone calls “hold on!” from behind them. The deputy lowers his light as Sheriff Tom Keller walks up beside him, his eyes on Jughead. “I know this one,” he says, frowning at the teenager. “I’ll handle it.”

“Hey, Sheriff,” Jughead greets awkwardly, smiling a little too wide at the man. Tom Keller purses his lips as the deputy leaves, and Archie ducks further behind the tree. Shit. His dad is going to be so _disappointed_. “What brings you out here tonight?”

The sheriff sighs. “Jughead, what are you doing out here?” The brim of his hat is tipped over his eyes, shielding him from the drizzle of rain beginning to trickle through the dark clouds. The moon glows silver overhead, round and nearly full.

Jughead wets his lips and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. “Taking a walk… in the moonlight.” He rocks back and forth on his heels, shrugging innocently.

Keller crosses his arms. “You listen to my phone calls?”

Automatically, Jughead’s mouth opens to argue, but then he stops and nods instead. “Just the interesting ones,” he clarifies, glancing around the thicket to make sure Archie is hidden.

The sheriff does the same, his hazel eyes sweep the immediate area for the ginger that’s so often right behind one of Jughead’s poorly thought out plans. “Jughead,” he starts slowly, voice laced with a heavy sigh, “where’s your partner in crime?”

“Who? Archie?” Jughead shrugs and wiggles his hands awkwardly before crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s at home. He said he didn’t want to come.” One of Sheriff Keller’s eyebrows rises toward his hairline in disbelief. Jughead swallows. “Lacrosse tryouts are tomorrow, you know?”

Keller stares at him for a second. “Archie!” he calls into the forest. The flashlight in his hand follows his eyes in a slow arc in the direction Jughead came from. Archie holds his breath, his back pressed up against the rough trunk of a tree as he desperately wishes he could make himself smaller. His heart beats wildly in his chest, trying to escape. “Archie Andrews, are you out here?”

Archie bites his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

With a sigh, Sheriff Keller lowers his flashlight.

“I told you,” Jughead says with a smirk.

Sheriff Keller grabs him by the back of his jacket, making the teenager yelp in surprise as he’s dragged away towards the main road. “Jughead, I’m going to take you back to your car and you’re going to go home.” Jughead swallows but nods, grabbing hold of his beanie when it starts to slip. “And you’re going to give me that scanner.”

Archie smothers a groan as his friend and ride home is lead away by the sheriff. The rest of the deputies in the area turn back as well. They must not have found the body yet. Archie stills against the tree, his eyes widening in alarm.

What if the killer is still in the woods?

Not for the first time, he curses Jughead for dragging him out here. It’ll be midnight by the time he manages to walk home from here, and he’s already cold and wet and miserable. A walk through the Southside really isn’t what he wanted to do tonight.

A pathetic sound worms out of Archie’s throat as he finally forces himself away from the tree he’s been taking cover beneath. He flips the hood of his jacket over his head, shielding himself from the rain as best he can before taking off between the trees. The drizzling rain makes it hard to see, but he stumbles through the dark, retracing his steps through the forest.

Swearing under his breath, Archie ducks under a low hanging branch. His hand slips into his pocket and he searches for his inhaler as he stumbles up a small, slick hill. The canister rattles as he shakes it, and Archie pants as he trudges up the steep incline. By the time he reaches the top he’s severely out of breath, practically wheezing due to the humidity in the air.

He squints through the trees and the low fog beginning to gather near the ground. The rain comes down harder, stinging his eyes as he tries to figure out the direction leading back to the main road. Another muffled curse tumbles from his mouth and not for the first time, he seriously wonders if he needs better friends.

Well, _friend_.

Archie pulls his phone out of his pocket and bites his lip. Maybe it’s better to just call someone. Jughead might still be lurking around the woods. Unless, he realizes with a wince, the sheriff decided to give him a _personal escort_ home.

Pout firmly in place, Archie shoves his phone back into his pocket without bothering to call anyone. Walking it is. He raises the inhaler to his mouth—

His foot catches in a foxhole at the top of the bank. Archie yelps as his legs are ripped out from underneath him. The inhaler flies from his hand and disappears into the undergrowth. Without any sense of grace, Archie tumbles down the other side of the hill. It’s a short fall, only a few feet, but the impact knocks what little breath he had right out of him. The grass and fallen leaves are slick and damp from the rain and he slides across the wet ground until he lands on his stomach at the bottom.

With a low groan, Archie shuffles onto his hands and knees. It takes him a moment to regain his bearings. As if the night couldn’t get any worse.

“Shit,” he hisses, wheezing slight. _Where the hell is his inhaler?_ Archie fishes his phone out of his pocket again and fumbles until he turns on the light. It helps some as he begins to search, but it’s still too dark to see much of anything as he crawls across the forest floor.

Fuck his shitty luck. And fuck Jughead for bringing him out here in the middle of the night. He should have just stayed in bed. Going towards the weird, spooky noise is never a good idea.

The light of his phone shines across pale, bloody fingers.

Archie throws himself backwards, barely smothering a scream. A garbled choking sound is all that squeezes from his throat as he stares wide eyed at what he’s stumbled across, unable to look away.

It’s a body. The bare torso of a man maybe a few years older than him lying on his stomach, dark eyes open and cloudy, unseeing. Bile rises in his throat as his gaze trails lower, to the jagged, bloody wound around the man’s abdomen, where he’s been cut clean in half.

Forgetting his inhaler, Archie scrambles to his feet. His phone shakes in his hand, still lighting up the area, and he quickly switches off the light, not wanting to look at the _dead body_ he’s found in the middle of the woods.

Archie runs his hand through his hair, nervously shifting on his feet. Before he can even think about what he’s supposed to do in a situation like this, a low rustling sound breaks through his panicked thoughts, a branch snapping.

His head snaps up and a deep, rumbling growl tears through the forest. Glowing, red eyes stare back at him, a hulking shape moving between the trees. It’s too big to be a person, and hunched over on all fours. Another snarling sound comes from the figure and Archie doesn’t think.

He only makes it a dozen feet before his legs are ripped out from beneath him for the second time tonight. Archie hits the ground hard, crying out in pain as something solid barrels into him, pinning him to the ground. There’s a split second where nothing happens before a sharp, stabbing sensation tears through his left side. The ache is quickly followed by a burn, like he’s on fire from the inside.

Scrambling across the ground, Archie’s foot makes contact with _something_ and he lurches back to his feet, running blindly before whatever attacked him comes back. He doesn’t look back. Maybe it doesn’t even follow him. But Archie runs until his lungs are screaming and his legs ache.

Archie bursts out of the trees and onto the road. White light clouds his vision and Archie throws his arms up to cover his face. A truck blares its horn at him as it swerves to avoid him on the dead road. By the time he lowers his hands, the truck is already halfway down the road.

His side aches as he stands there in the middle of the road and Archie looks down in horror at the large tears in his jacket. With shaking fingers, he moves his jacket aside and carefully lifts his shirt, wincing when it sticks to his skin. Blood is already spotting on the grey T-shirt he’s wearing. The bite-mark on his side makes his stomach lurch.

In the woods, a wolf howls.

* * *

Archie locks his bike outside of Riverdale High, wincing when the wound on his side stretches painfully.

After getting home just after midnight, he didn’t have a clue what to do about the massive bite mark. Going to the hospital was out of the question. The last thing he needed was his dad finding out where he was last night, or having to explain to the police why he was out in the woods so late. And then there’s the matter of him stumbling across one half of a _dead body_, which he probably should have reported to the police.

Instead of doing any of that, he dug out the first aid kit his dad always kept in the bathroom for emergencies. He cleaned the puncture wounds as best he could and slapped a gaze bandage over it, hoping for the best.

A black, 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle pulls into the parking spot next to the bike rack. The door is thrown open carelessly and Archie jolts as it smacks his ass. Out of the car slides Reggie Mantle, the newly voted lacrosse captain for the next season.

He narrows his eyes at Archie as he closes the door, locking his car. “Watch the paint job, Andrews,” he warns. Archie frowns at him and Reggie claps him on the back with enough force to make him wince again. “This car is worth more than your life.”

Archie just rolls his eyes as the other boy walks toward the school. He unclips his bike helmet and shakes out his hair. A sinking feeling swirls in his stomach when he remembers try-outs are this afternoon. If he ends up on the bench all season, he’s going to kill Jughead.

A pair of hands latch onto his shoulders.

Archie sucks in a sharp breath and flinches in surprise. Whirling around, he comes face to face with his asshole best friend. “Jesus, Jughead.” He sighs, trying to steady his breathing.

“Good morning to you, too,” Jughead says sarcastically, slipping around him and heading for the school. Archie groans, jogging to keep up after grabbing his bag and helmet. “Sorry you had to walk home last night,” the other boy continues as they head toward the front steps. “Sheriff Keller followed me home and sat in his cruiser across the street for an hour.” When Archie doesn’t respond, Jughead looks down at him curiously. “You okay, Arch?”

“Yeah,” he responds immediately. The bite mark aches. “Yeah. Just… _look_.” He grabs Jughead’s backpack and drags him around to the side of the steps where no one can see them. Jughead frowns until Archie lifts the hem of his T-shirt, revealing the bandage on his side, blood starting to soak through.

Jughead’s brows shoot towards his hairline, his blue eyes widening in alarm. “Holy shit!” His fingers graze the bandage on Archie’s side, but Archie flinches away. “What happened? Put your shirt down, that looks nasty.”

Archie drops the hem of his shirt. “I was attacked by a wolf,” he tells Jughead seriously. “I heard it howling last night. It was massive, dude.”

Jughead’s concern shifts into something akin to annoyance. “No, you weren’t,” he tells Archie with a roll of his eyes. When Archie looks like he’s about to argue, Jughead continues, cutting him off. “Archie, man, there are no wild wolves in New York State. Maybe it was a coyote. Or a dog. But there’s no way it was a wolf.”

“Seriously? But I heard it howling!” At Jughead’s insistent nod, Archie sighs. Before the taller boy can walk away, Archie yanks him back. “Jughead. Remember the body?” he asks, lowering his voice even further. Nervously, he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, sure he’s going to be having nightmares for weeks because of it.

Jughead’s eyes light up as he easily ready Archie’s expression. “You found it?”

“Found what?”

The boys whirl around to find a pretty blonde with a high ponytail and a pink sweater standing there, one delicate eyebrow arched curiously. Her striking, green eyes survey the two of them slowly, like she can see right through them.

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead greets her, “so nice to see you again. You’re looking lovely, as usual.” Her arms cross at Jughead’s sarcastic attempt at flattery, her lips pursing. Jughead wets his lips and hikes his bag higher up on his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be in the library or something? I thought you’d already be studying for midterms.”

She rolls her eyes at his jab, but it does the trick. “I’m giving a new student a tour today,” Betty explains. “Which means I won’t be in most of first period, so if you could actually take notes instead of working on you’re ‘novel’ that would be excellent.”

“New student?” Archie asks, cutting in before Jughead can say something sarcastic.

Nodding, Betty lets out a low hum of agreement. “Yeah, from the city.”

Jughead groans in annoyance and rolls his eyes. “Great,” he says, voice dripping with false cheer, “another rich asshole. As if there aren’t enough of them at Riverdale High already.”

Betty plants her hands on her hips and sends him a stern look. “You don’t even know them yet, Forsythe.”

“I don’t need to know them to judge them, _Elizabeth_.”

The pair dissolve into bickering, but Archie isn’t paying attention. His eyes narrow as music starts to play around them, but Betty and Jughead don’t seem to notice. Patting down his pockets, Archie pulls out his phone, but his music app is paused like it should be. The music gets louder and he finally traces it back to Ben Button coming up the front steps to his right. Archie stares at him as he passes, a frown twisting on his lips. It’s a wonder Ben isn’t deaf with how loud his headphones are blaring.

“Archie?” His eyes snap away from Ben and lock with Jughead’s impatient gaze. “Let’s get to class.”

* * *

Archie almost falls asleep twice in the first ten minutes of first period as Mr. Carlisle goes over their history syllabus for the next semester. It’s the same boring things they go over every year, and, as expected, most of the class isn’t paying attention. Mr. Carlisle has his back to the class as he writes on the board, and everyone is either texting or doodling in their notebooks.

The droning voice of their ancient, history teacher starts to fade into the background as his eyes begin to droop. Archie’s head nods toward his desk, his head heavy.

The blaring ring of a cell phone makes his head snap up in alarm. Immediately, his hand goes to his backpack where his phone should be on vibrate, but he stops suddenly. Mr. Carlisle simply continues with his lesson, oblivious to the loud ringing, and none of the other students bother to look up from their own texting. Even Jughead, a notorious snoop, just continues diligently jotting down notes to give to Betty later.

There’s another short ringing that’s suddenly cut off by the sweetest voice he’s ever heard. “Mom, don’t you think calling on the first day is a little much?” His brows furrow and his gaze slides to the window on his left overlooking the front of the school.

There’s a girl sitting alone at a picnic table that’s dressed way too nicely for a public school. A flattering, purple dress and a black coat are wrapped around her curvy figure. She has one leg tossed delicately over the other, her heel clad foot bobbing slightly as she talks on the phone. Archie can’t get a good look at her from here, but he makes out glossy black hair.

“Yes, Mom, I have everything I need for the day,” the girl continues, riffling through her bag. “Notebooks. Lip gloss. Pen—” She cuts off with a slight gasp. “Oh my god, did I really forget a pen?” The person on the other end of the phone says something and the girl scoffs. “No, Mom, I don’t need you to have Andre bring me one. I’m sure I’ll figure something out. Bye. Love you, too.”

She ends the call just as a familiar girl with a high ponytail comes up to her.

“Hi, I’m Betty,” she greets what must be the new girl she mentioned earlier. “I’ll be giving you your tour today.”

“Veronica.”

The girls say something else, but Archie’s ears start to ring and he squeezes his eyes shut, cringing away from the shrill sound. By the time he opens his eyes again, Betty and the other girl are gone.

Archie shakes off the oddness of hearing them from so far away, though his stomach churns. Maybe it was just a fluke, a bad reaction from not getting enough sleep. Or maybe he just imagined it. He tries not to let his thoughts stray to the bite mark on his side and the possibility of an infection.

He rolls his shoulders and turns back to the front of the room, focusing on Mr. Carlisle’s lecture.

Twenty minutes later, midway through first period, there’s a quiet knock on the door. Mr. Carlisle pauses his lecture as the door opens, and Archie’s gaze is immediately drawn to the click of heels across the tile floors. Betty steps into the room first, the new girl—Veronica—a step behind her.

Archie’s breath catches as he sees her. She’s even prettier up close, with dark eyes and pouty lips, her hair in loose waves around her face. Even from across the room, he can smell the sweet, spicy scent of her perfume and it makes his heart skip in his chest.

She doesn’t look at him until Mr. Carlisle points her toward the empty seat behind him, and when her eyes lock with his her lips curve into a pretty smile.

Veronica settles into the seat behind him and pulls out a notebook, and Archie doesn’t think twice as he turns and offers her his pen, remembering the she forgot hers. Her eyes lock on his again and her smile widens as she takes the offered utensil. The exchange only lasts a second, but he’s a grinning fool when he turns back to the front.

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur for Archie. He barely pays attention to any of his classes, though, thankfully, it’s only the first day and none of his teachers seem to care. He and Jughead don’t get another chance to talk about last night until lunch, and before they can really get into it, Dilton Doiley slides into the seat across from them to talk to Jughead about Sheriff Keller calling him about a police scanner. By the time Archie has a moment to breathe again, school is already done and he’s trudging out onto the lacrosse field for the first day of try-outs for first line.

He fiddles with the stick in his hands, keeping his head down as he jogs onto the field with Reggie Mantle and the other jocks, trailing a little ways behind them.

“Andrews!” a voice calls from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. He whips around and nearly hits one of the other players with his lacrosse stick. A helmet and stick are shoved into his arms and he fumbles, nearly dropping everything. “You’re in goal,” Coach Clayton tells him, clapping him on the shoulder before nudging him away from the other players.

Archie’s mouth moves, but no words leave him until he’s already being shoves into the goal area. He barely sputters out a protest of, “but I haven’t played! Ever!” but Coach Clayton just helps him into the goalie helmet and takes Archie’s regular stick, exchanging it for the bigger one meant for the goalkeeper.

“I know,” Coach tells him. “Now’s your chance.” Archie tries to protest again, but he’s ignored. “You play well today, you might make first string this year.” He slaps Archie on the shoulder again, already backing out of the goal and toward the sidelines. “Now get in there and try not to take a ball to the face!”

Before he say anything, Archie is distracted by Jughead, Betty, and Veronica sliding into the bleachers off to the side. Jughead just looks bored as he trails behind the girls, and though it shouldn’t be possible, Archie is able to hear exactly what they’re saying.

“Lacrosse? Really?” Veronica asks, sitting down gracefully on the steel bench and smoothing out her dark coat. She arches a brow as Betty sits beside her.

Jughead drops onto the bleachers with significantly less grace, his legs sprawling out and taking up as much room as possible. “Yeah, it’s kind of a thing in Riverdale,” he explains to Veronica, ignoring Betty’s disapproving looks. “Our football team sucks major ass, so this is the cool thing around here. If you like watching sweaty guys run back and forth on a field. I don’t know why Archie plays, honestly.”

Veronica’s gaze slides across the players on the field before locking with his, and even from the goal he can see the way her lips curl at the edges as she looks him up and down. “You had me at sweaty,” she says to Jughead, biting her lip.

Coach blows his whistle and Archie is immediately hit in the face with a lacrosse ball as the first player takes his shot. He winds up sprawled out on the ground, his ears ringing.

Yeah, he’s starting to wonder why he plays too.

After picking himself up off the ground, Archie fixes his helmet and shakes himself out, forcing himself to remain focused on try-outs. He _can’t_ be on the bench again all season. He worked too hard to do that to himself. The voices of his friends become muted as he tightens his grip on his stick and faces the other players.

Moose Mason is waiting at the front of the line, ready to make his shot. He offers Archie a small, sympathetic smile before charging forward and whipping the ball out of his net.

It’s like time slows down as soon as the ball leaves the net. Archie doesn’t even think, he just reacts, jerking the stick in his hands.

No one is more surprised than Archie when he catches Moose’s throw.

The field goes quiet. Moose stands between Archie and the other players, his eyes wide in shock, and even Coach Clayton seems impressed. In the bleachers, Betty and Jughead are equally wide-eyed, their mouths open in surprise. Veronica is the only one that doesn’t look impressed, and Archie can’t help but be thankful she wasn’t around to see him play freshman or sophomore year.

Coach blows his whistle, breaking the trance everyone has fallen into. “All right, boys,” he shouts, “let’s move it!”

Somehow, he catches the next three throws as well, proving that the first time wasn’t simply a fluke. It’s like he’s a magnet, reacting without even thinking about it as each ball comes hurtling towards him. Pure instinct. Maybe he should be more questioning—after all, he’s never played—but Archie just embraces it. Finally, after a summer of hard work, he might actually make first-string.

A freshman steps up to take his throw but he’s suddenly halted by Reggie Mantle grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. There’s a suspicious look on his face, his lips pressed in a firm line and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Archie grips the goal stick, readying himself as Reggie takes up his position.

When the ball lands in Reggie’s net, Archie can _hear_ it. His vision narrows until all he sees is Reggie and the ball and angle of the throw. The best player on the team charges towards him and throws the ball with unmatched speed.

Archie catches it easily, like Reggie’s throw was nothing, and in the bleachers Betty and Jughead surge to their feet, cheering loudly.

Reggie glares as Archie grins.

The rest of try-outs are a breeze. Archie catches every ball thrown at him and eventually Coach Clayton rotates him out, putting their usual goalie, his son Chuck, in the goal instead. Archie fumbles a little with his own throws, but does better than he normally would have.

By the time practice is over, Archie is feeling better than when he started, and he’s more than surprised to find he’s hardly even winded. Usually, by now he’d be collapsed beside the bleachers, guzzling down water between puffs of his inhaler. But there’s no hitch in his breathing or tightening of his chest. He feels fine. He feels _better_ than fine.

As he makes his way to his friends on the bleachers, he’s cut off by Reggie getting there first. “Betty, Pothead,” he greets. Jughead rolls his eyes in irritation, but Betty only smiles and offers a small wave. Reggie doesn’t pay either of them any attention as he turns to Veronica, a charming smile on his face. “And I don’t think we’ve met before…”

“Veronica,” she says, smiling at him. “Lodge. It’s my first day. And you are?”

The jock turns up the charm and Jughead pretends to gag. “Reggie Mantle. Captain of the lacrosse team. It’s great to meet you, Veronica.” Archie wilts as Veronica’s pretty smile grows wider. “You know, this Friday after the scrimmage there’s gonna be a party at my place. You should come.” He glances to his right. “You too, Cooper.”

Betty just smiles politely again, but Jughead looks like his eyes are going to roll right out of his skull if he isn’t careful.

“Thanks, but Friday nights are family nights,” Veronica explains, turning him down gently. “And since we’re still settling in…” She shrugs.

Reggie’s smile slips a little in disappointment. “Yeah, sure. Totally. Maybe another time.” He nods at them before gathering his gear and heading for the locker rooms back at the school.

Once he’s gone, Archie makes his way over to his friends, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Jughead is the first to notice him as he approaches, and throws his hands up in the air. “Dude!” he calls down from the bleachers as Archie grabs his sport bag. “You were amazing!”

“Thanks,” he says, smiling widely at Jughead. Betty offers her own congratulations and then the girls are sliding from the bleachers. Veronica’s eyes linger on him as she follows Betty, and Archie’s gaze stays glued to her for far longer than necessary. “I’m just gonna go… change quick,” he mumbles to Jughead.

* * *

Archie jumps as his gym locker is slammed shut in his face, barely yanking his hand out of the way in time before his fingers are crushed. Before he can do anything, a pissed off, sweaty Reggie Mantle is stepping up to him, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Archie doesn’t get a word in before the jock is right in his face and jabbing a finger against his naked, freshly showered chest.

“All right, Andrews,” he snaps, getting right to the point. “There’s no way you managed to pull all of that off on your own today.” He chuckles bitterly. “Not when you’ve sucked ass for the last two years straight.” Archie blinks at him in confusion and Reggie leans in close. “So tell me,” he says, speaking very slowly. “Where are you getting your juice.”

Bemused, Archie just stares at his teammate, blinking stupidly. “What?”

Reggie rolls his eyes obnoxiously, palm still pressed tight against Archie’s locker, blocking the other teen from leaving. “Where,” he repeats, even slower than the first time. “Are. You. Getting. Your. _Juice_.” Each word is punctuated separately, Reggie staring at him hard, like Archie should know the answer.

Archie looks around the near empty locker room, still completely confused. He finally settles back on Reggie. “My dad does the grocery shopping,” he explains, shrugging.

An exasperated noise leaves Reggie, and the jock closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Look, Andrews,” he says seriously, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but there’s no way you did all of that without some kind of chemical boost. So you’re going to tell me who your dealer is, or I’m going to have to have a chat with Coach Clayton.”

It clicks what he means a second later. “Oh!” Archie gasps, his soft, brown eyes widening innocently. “Steroids!” That makes sense. He frowns at Reggie, concerned. “Are you on steroids?”

Before Reggie’s temper can get the best of him, Jughead slides up behind Archie, placing his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders. “Reggie Mantle’s on steroids?” he asks a little too loudly, gaining the attention of a few of the other lacrosse players. “_Wow_, who would have thought.” Jughead grins impishly, a wicked look in his eyes. “Is that why you’re still single? Because I’ve heard steroids can make your dick—”

“Reg!” Moose Mason loops an arm around his friends shoulders, but his eyes are on Jughead and Archie, shooting them a warning look. “Bro, let’s go. Dinner at Pops, my treat!” Reggie allows himself to be reluctantly pulled away by Moose, who leads across the room to his own locker to change.

Archie sighs in relief once the other boy is gone.

Jughead grins and slaps Archie on the shoulder. “Put some clothes on, Arch. We have things to do.”

He looks at Jughead. “Things?”

“Yeah,” Jughead says, already grabbing Archie’s bag and tossing it over his free shoulder. “The woods? The _body_?” he stresses, lowering his voice so only Archie can hear. Jughead grabs Archie’s bike helmet. “Come on, keep up.” He raises his arms, beckoning Archie to follow as he walks backwards out of the boys’ locker room, taking Archie’s things with him.

“Right,” Archie mumbles, pulling his shirt on over his head. “Great.”

* * *

The forest is much more inviting during the daytime, but Archie still can’t shake the creepy feeling that they’re being watched. After last night, this is the last place he wants to be, but he can’t go back home without his inhaler. Especially if he might be making first-string this year.

“Come on, dude,” Archie whines, stumbling behind Jughead through the trees. “I think it might be an infection!” He prods at the bandage on his side, shirt still hiked up his side. The bite mark from the other day doesn’t hurt anymore. In fact, it’s like it was never there at all, but between the weird thing with his hearing today at school and the way he played on the field today, something definitely has to be wrong.

Jughead smothers a grin from up ahead. “You’re probably right, Arch,” he says, ducking beneath a low hanging branch with a dramatic sigh. Archie’s eyes go wide and his gaze burns against Jughead’s back. “I was doing a little research today during my free period and I think I might know what’s wrong.”

“You do?” Archie drops his shirt, hurrying to catch up. “Dude, what is it?”

Jughead glances at him, expression serious. “It’s called lycanthropy,” he tells Archie as they step through the underbrush.

Archie’s eyes widen in alarm at the unfamiliar name. “Is that bad?” He glances beck down at his side, grimacing. Is he going to die? Did he catch some weird disease from that thing that attacked him last night? How the hell is he going to explain this to his dad?

“Oh, yeah,” Jughead says, nodding vigorously as he adjusts his bag over his shoulder. “It’s really serious. But only once a month.” He says it off-hand, vague, like it’s no big deal that Archie probably has some terminal disease after being attacked by something in the woods because _Jughead_ dragged him out here to find a dead body.

Archie stops walking, his brows furrowing. “Once a month?” When the other boy just continues through the trees, Archie jogs to keep up. “Jughead?”

Jughead looks down at Archie and the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement. “Yeah. Full moon.” He grins. “Awoo.” His howl breaks off into cackling as Archie’s face twists up in a sour expression.

Archie shoves him and rolls his eyes. “Screw you, man!” he huffs, annoyed at Jughead’s dismissal. “This is serious!”

“Yeah!” Jughead agrees, still snickering. “You’re a werewolf!” Archie huffs and takes off through the trees, retracing his steps from last night. “Better be careful, Arch. Full moon is Saturday.” He cracks himself up and this time Archie doesn’t wait for him. “Archie! Come on, I’m sorry!”

“When I die I’m gonna haunt your ass.”

* * *

“Are you sure you lost it here?” Jughead asks, peering over Archie’s shoulder as the other teen kneels on the forest floor. He scuffs his sneaker across the ground, disturbing the leaves already beginning to fall from the trees. Autumn is already creeping through Riverdale. It won’t be long until winter follows.

Archie shoots him a dirty look over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as Jughead starts to fiddle with his phone. “Yes, I’m sure,” he snaps, unusually irritable today. He chalks it up to the lack of sleep last night and Jughead’s earlier teasing. “This is exactly where the body was.”

Neither of them ask where the body is _now_.

Jughead doesn’t even look up from his phone. “But are you sure?” he asks. Finally, his gaze lifts to meet Archie’s, one dark brow arched questioningly. “I mean… it _was_ dark last night and—”

“And you abandoned me in the middle of the woods while we were looking for a dead body,” Archie finishes for him sourly. Momentarily giving up his search, he rocks back on his heels and sighs.

Jughead rolls his eyes as he slips his phone into his pocket. “What did you want me to do, Archie?” He crosses his arms, puling his jacket tighter around himself. “My dad might not care about me lurking around in the woods after dark, but yours does.”

“Just help me look.” Archie throws a handful of leaves at his friend before turning back to the damp earth in search of his inhaler. “These things are like eighty bucks.”

With a sigh, Jughead drops down beside him, feeling around on the ground. The two of them search for several minutes, but Archie’s inhaler doesn’t seem to be _anywhere_.

“What the hell are you doing out here, Jones?” A low, booming voice snarls from behind them. Jughead and Archie both scramble to their feet and whirl around, nearly tripping over each other on the slick grass and leaves. Not even ten feet away is a tall, muscular man glaring at them, leather jacket pulled taut around his shoulders, his jaw clenched tightly.

Archie stares at the stranger with wide eyes, but Jughead chuckles nervously, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Hey, Sweet Pea,” he greets the other man. “I’m just, you know… taking a walk,” he says stupidly, wincing as soon as it leaves his mouth. “In the middle of the woods. With my pal Archie here.” Jughead claps Archie on the shoulder, making the shorter boy frown and cock his head to the side.

Sweet Pea crosses his arms, still glaring down at Jughead and seeming to mull something over in his head. “This is private property,” he tells them before his dark, steely gaze cuts to Archie’s, making the redhead’s breath catch. Sweet Pea stares at him for a second too long before his eyes move back to Jughead.

Jughead clears his throat, nodding. “No, yeah,” he says, already grabbing Archie by the sleeve and starting to pull him away. “Yeah, we, uh, we know.” He glances at Archie, who’s rooted in place, still staring at the older male. There’s something off about him that Archie can’t place. “We’ll, uh, we’ll just go then.” Jughead yanks on his jacket a little harder. “Come on, Archie.”

Together, they turn around to head back the way they came, where Jughead’s old truck is parked just up the road from the quarry.

“Hey, Andrews.” Archie turns just in time to catch what Sweet Pea throws at him. He turns it over in his hands, his brows furrowing when he sees it’s his inhaler. His eyes meet Sweet Pea’s again, the inhaler clenched in his fist. The other man stares for a second longer before turning around and disappearing back into the trees without a sound.

Jughead basically has to drag him away.

It’s not until they’re nearly back to the road that Jughead puffs out his cheeks and breathes a low, relieved sound. “Oh my god,” he murmurs, pulling off his beanie and running his fingers through his hair. “Dude, do you have any idea who that was?” His foot catches in a foxhole and he trips until Archie grabs him reflexively.

“No,” Archie says, shrugging. “But apparently you do.” A shiver slides down the length of his spine and he glances over his shoulder back into the trees, but there’s nothing there. He follows Jughead to the truck.

Jughead wets his lips as he fiddles with his keys. “That was Sweet Pea,” he informs Archie, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “He’s a friend of Jubilee’s, they were hanging out all summer. He graduated last year and he’s part of some biker gang. I think he works at that tattoo parlor on the Southside. Total asshole. He’s a delinquent.”

Archie blinks at him, bewildered. “Is his name actually ‘Sweet Pea’?”

“No, dumbass. Well, I don’t think so.” Jughead yanks open the driver’s door of the pick-up. “But that’s not the _point_, Archie. What is he doing lurking out here in the middle of the woods? The day _after_ half of a dead body was found by some hikers?”

Sighing, Archie pulls open the passenger door, but doesn’t get in. “Maybe the same thing we were doing?” Jughead scoffs and rolls his eyes. “He looks like he could rip someone’s head off,” Archie mumbles, glancing over his shoulder at the woods, as if Sweet Pea might still be watching them.

It’s a little disturbing how easily he snuck up on them before.

“Yeah,” Jughead agrees, staring the truck. “His biceps are the size of my head and he could probably crush me like a grape. I’d rather not find out though, so maybe get in the truck.” He stares at Archie expectantly until the other boy finally pulls himself into the vehicle. “Thank you! Now let’s go before your dad starts calling you.”

* * *

That night, as Archie is getting ready for bed, he glances down at the bloody bandage on his side and sighs. Quietly, he makes his way back to the bathroom down the hall, yawning as he scratches the back of his neck. Archie locks the door behind him just in case.

He strips off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor by his feet, and looks at the bandage in the mirror, frowning. It hasn’t hurt at all since after lacrosse practice. A pit forms in his stomach as his fingers brush the end of the bandage.

Archie peels up the edge slowly, bracing himself for dried blood and gaping wounds. His breath hitches. The bandage falls from his hands and flutters to the floor. He stares at himself in the mirror, thinking he must be dreaming.

There’s nothing but smooth, unblemished skin where the bite mark was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone for reading this! I don't know when the next part of this anthology will be posted, but I have about ~15 short fics planned in this series. Some will be based on canon, others won't. I already have plans for a direct sequel to this one with Veronica and Archie actually having a conversation.
> 
> Also, apologies to any mistakes in this chapter. I moved a scenes around last minute. I think I got it all in order, but if anything is out of place, I'll be sure to fix that later when I'm not exhausted lmao
> 
> My Jones!OC appears a few times in this chapter. I'm not sorry.

The last thing Archie remembers is falling asleep in his bed with a smile on his face and lingering butterflies fluttering in his stomach because he was thinking about Veronica again.

He keeps eyes closed as he stirs awake and stretches in his bed the next morning. A goofy grin immediately spreads across his face as he thinks about her. It’s been four days since the semester started, and Veronica has joined their little group seamlessly since she and Betty have been attached at the hip all week. And Archie is even more smitten than the first time he saw her. Archie’s heart practically skips a beat as he lays there and thinks about her, her eyes and shiny, dark hair. Her gorgeous smile.

Veronica is sweet and smart and funny, and Archie is embarrassingly awkward every time he tries to talk to her. Every time he works up the nerve to ask her to Reggie’s party tonight, he chokes, getting all tongue-tied and saying something stupid instead.

But not today. Today, Archie is going to pull himself together. He’s going to make first-line after the scrimmage, and he’s going to ask Veronica if she’d like to go with him to that party. Everything is going to be great.

A big, dumb grin spreads across his face and Archie rolls over to bury his face in his pillows.

The cold, damp ground greets him instead. His eyes snap open as grass slides against his bare chest and legs. Fox Forest is quiet around him. The first rays of morning flicker between the trees. With a sick feeling, Archie squeezes his eyes shut, sure he’s only dreaming, but when they open again he’s still in the woods.

He scrambles to his feet, breath caught in his throat as he looks around wildly. He stumbles back against a tree and rough bark scrapes across his skin, making him jolt in surprise. Okay, definitely not a dream. Archie takes a slow breath, willing himself to calm down as he tries to regain his bearings.

There’s no way he sleepwalked all the way out to Fox Forest, not always across town without his dad or anyone else noticing him. This has to be some kind of a prank. Maybe the jocks are just pissed after this week.

“Reggie?” he calls into the trees, hoping for an answer. “Chuck? Moose?” His voice echoing between the trees is the only response he gets, and Archie bites his lip. The utter lack of movement between the trees is so much like Sunday night, and Archie shivers. His stomach flips and he looks around the area.

He has no idea where he is.

Archie’s first thought is to call someone to pick him up, and he swears when he remembers he’s only wearing his underwear. His phone is still sitting on the little table beside his bed, his alarm probably blaring. Good. At least his dad should realize he’s missing. His relief is squashed when he remembers his dad had an early meeting this morning. He would have left before the sun was even up. A groan pulls from his throat and Archie rubs a hand across his face, shoulders hunching in defeat.

_Snap_.

Archie freezes at the sudden, sharp noise from behind him. For a second he just stands there, sure he’s imagined it. Another snap quickly follows the first and Archie whirls around, wide-eyed.

His heart skips a beat when he sees a hulking figure between the shadow of two trees. Red eyes stare back at him and raw, all-encompassing fear shoots through Archie. Nothing happens right away, but then the creatures moves, standing from its spot on the ground.

It’s massive, hunched over on all fours, but Archie can’t make out what it is through the trees. Still watching him, the beast starts to move, a slow, loping gate. Archie moves parallel to it, first walking, then jogging as the creature starts to speedup. A heavy, wet pant and low snarling reach Archie’s ears and he breaks into a run. Each time he glances at the animal there are red eyes staring back at him and panic shoots down his spine.

He bursts out of the trees with a gasp and yelps when his legs disappear out from underneath him. Archie falls face first into the dirty water of the Southside Swimming Pool. He breaches the surface with a gasp, looking around wildly for what was chasing him only to meet the raised brow of FP Jones.

Jughead’s dad blows smoke out of his mouth as he leans against the chain-link fence lining one side of the pool, eyeing Archie curiously.

“Hi, Mr. Jones,” Archie starts awkwardly, treading water. “Is Jughead home?”

* * *

“So you just went for a jog this morning?” Jughead asks him again as they pull into the school parking lot. “In your underwear…” He quirks a brow at Archie, a bemused expression on his face. “Are you okay, Arch? You’re been acting weird.”

Archie wets his lips, shifting awkwardly in the passenger seat of Jughead’s truck. “I’m fine,” he says, like a liar. “I was just… nervous about today and forgot to put on pants.” It’s the only excuse he could come up with for showing up at Jughead’s front door soaking wet and mostly naked. Thankfully, Jughead gave him a ride back home so that Archie could change into clothes and get his things.

Jughead doesn’t look like he believes him, but doesn’t question it as he turns into a parking space and shuts off the car.

Archie clears his throat. “So, did you do the homework for—”

“Oh, hell no,” Jughead says suddenly, cutting Archie off. Frowning, Archie follows Jughead’s gaze across the parking lot to a parked motorcycle. There’s a man in a leather jacket sitting on the bike, smirking up at a small, thin brunette in dark jeans and a red tank-top. The man’s hands are on her hips, his fingers creeping beneath the hem of her shirt as they talk.

Archie blinks in confusion until he realizes it’s Jubilee and that creep from the woods—Sweet Pea.

Jughead throws open the door of his truck and jumps out of the vehicle, storming across the lot towards the couple, and Archie’s eyes widen as he hurries to follow his friend, knowing Jughead is bound to get himself punched.

They’re halfway across the lot when Sweet Pea’s gaze slides away from Jubilee and the smile drops off his face. Immediately, his eyes lock with Archie’s, his jaw clenching. The muscles in his shoulders bunch under his leather jacket, and for a split second the sunlight makes his eyes turn gold. Jubilee turns, following his gaze to Archie and her fuming brother. When she sees them storming across the lot her eyes roll and her lips purse.

Sweet Pea’s fingers squeeze around her hip, regaining her attention as he tugs her toward him, his eyes never leaving Archie. He murmurs something too low for anyone but her to hear and she nods, gaze flickering back to Archie again.

By the time the boys jog up to her, Sweet Pea is already peeling out of the parking lot on his bike.

“Jubilee, what the fuck are you doing?” Jughead hisses at her, keeping his voice hushed. She rolls her eyes at his chastising tone and hoists her bag higher over her shoulder. Without sparing either of them a glance, Jubilee turns on the heel of her boot and walks away. “Jubilee!” Jughead calls after her, easily keeping up with his irritated sister with his longer legs.

Not knowing what else to do, Archie awkwardly walks a few steps behind the bickering siblings.

“Getting a ride to school,” Jubilee answers him obviously, tone a little sharper than usual. “You know, since you were a being a dick this morning.”

Jughead just rolls his eyes at her sour tone, but Archie shrinks back a little, his eyes widening. After knowing the Jones’s for as long as he has, Archie knows better than to get in the middle of one of their arguments.

“Really?” Jughead continues. “From him? You got a ride from a delinquent and possible murder suspect?” His quip gains some attention from the surrounding students and even Archie is a little taken aback.

Jubilee stops in her tracks and whirls on her brother, her amber eyes furious. “I’m not having this conversation with you right now, Forsythe,” she tells him lowly, an underlying warning lacing his real name. “You don’t know anything about him.”

But Jughead doesn’t back down so easily. He crosses his arms, straightening his back and using his height to his advantage, forcing her to crane her head back to glare at him. “You just don’t want to admit that your creepy boyfriend was lurking around in the middle of the woods,” he accuses her, and her eyes roll again. “That’s like, serial killer behavior, Jubilee, you do realize that, right?”

“I really don’t think you have any right to judge him, considering you and Archie were, apparently, searching the woods for a dead, dismembered body,” she reminds Jughead. “Which I covered for your dumb ass for, because the police had to escort you home.”

Jughead opens his mouth to argue and closes it again just as quickly. Jubilee props her hands up on her hips, waiting, and Jughead’s nose scrunches as he searches for a response. “That’s different,” he finally tells her.

Instead of responding, Jubilee just shakes her head and walks away, leaving Jughead standing there by himself. He crosses his arms, his brows furrowing as he watches her jog up the front steps of the school. Slowly, Archie steps up to his side, staring ahead as well.

Eventually, Jughead sighs, shaking his head. “Girls, man,” he murmurs, nose wrinkling. Jughead rolls his shoulders, adjusting his grip on his bag. “This is why I don’t date.”

Archie quirks a brow, glancing up at him. “I thought it was because you couldn’t get a date.”

Jughead shoves him. “Fuck off.”

* * *

The end of the day comes faster than Archie could have anticipated, and his stomach swirls with nerves as the final bell rings, signaling the end of school and the start of the lacrosse scrimmage. His change at making first line.

He practically bolts out of his math class in his hurry to gather his things, knowing how strict Coach Clayton can be about them being on time.

Archie stops in his tracks when he sees Veronica standing at her locker talking to Betty, immediately forgetting everything he was supposed to do. He still hasn’t asked her out to that party…

Veronica looks up suddenly and catches his eye. A smile appears on her face as soon as she sees him standing there gaping at her, and her fingers wiggle in an adorable wave. He waves back absentmindedly. Betty grabs Veronica’s hand, puling her towards the front doors, and Veronica offers him one last smile before walking away, her hips swaying hypnotically, her dress hugging each of her curves.

He stands there like an idiot, watching her leave, and it’s only after she disappears around the corner at the end of the hallway that Archie shakes himself out of it. He grins, shaking his head, and hoists his bag higher over his shoulder. Later. He’ll ask her after practice.

The smile drops from his face when he realizes he’s going to be late for lacrosse practice.

“_Shit_.” Archie nearly trips over himself in a mad dash down the hall, and then just misses slamming into Jughead when his friend comes out of nowhere, his blue eyes wide in alarm.

“Archie,” Jughead says, long legs keeping pace with him as Archie practically jogs down the hallway. “Archie, I need to talk to you!” The other teen bites his lip, looking around nervously.

A low groan leaves Archie. “Jug, can it wait?” he asks him, trying not to sigh in annoyance. Coach Clayton will kill him if he’s late to practice, or he’ll be benched all season. Archie isn’t sure which is worse. “Practice is about to start!”

“No, it can’t wait!” Jughead tries to grab his arm and yank him back, but Archie slips out of his grasp as they near the locker room. “Archie, listen to me!” Jughead hisses. his eyes narrowing. “DNA results came back on the body they found in the woods,” he says in a rush. They found hairs on the body and—”

Archie just shakes his head and yanks open the door to the locker room. “Jug, I gotta go,” he cuts off his friend. “Tell me later.” The door slams shut behind him and Jughead is left alone out in the hallway.

“It was a wolf,” Jughead finishes quietly, wringing his fingers nervously.

* * *

Reggie glares at him again in the locker room, just like he’s been doing since Monday after their first day of practice. Archie can practically feel his gaze burning into his back as he tugs his lacrosse padding on over his head. The other jock hasn’t accosted him since that first practice, but Archie is fairly certain he hasn’t given up yet.

Archie chances a look over his shoulder and, sure enough, Reggie is leaning against his own locker, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stares at Archie, ignoring Moose and Chuck chatting beside him.

He turns back around quickly when Reggie’s eyes lock with his. Taking a deep breathe, Archie closes his locker and gathers his lacrosse gear. Reggie’s eyes follow him until he slips out of the locker room and hurries towards the field and a sinking feeling swirls in Archie’s stomach.

Though, maybe that’s just nerves.

Coach Clayton is waiting on the field when Archie jogs up, some of the other players already gathered around him. Reggie, Moose, and Chuck aren’t far behind him. As they pass, Chuck’s shoulder slams into Archie’s hard enough to make him wince. Archie rubs his shoulder and glares at the other boy, who just smirks as he jogs to his father’s side. Yeah, definitely _not_ an accident.

While he flexes his shoulder, Archie’s gaze drifts across the field to the stands, where a decent amount of students have gathered to watch them practice. Coach Clayton’s voice drifts into the background and the hair on the back of his neck rises. His eyes suddenly snap to the end of the bleachers, where Jughead, Betty, and Veronica are once again taking a seat to watch him play.

Seeing Veronica there makes his heart squeeze. Warmth floods through his chest and a grin immediately tugs at his lips. She looks pretty again today, even if her short skirt isn’t really practical with the colder, rainy weather they’ve been having. It’s her face he can’t stop staring at though. The little expressions she makes. The way her nose crunches up when she laughs.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Veronica turns from her conversation with Betty. Her gaze sweeps over the field before locking on him. She smiles at him, lips curving beautifully. Veronica raises one gloved hand, waving at him slowly. Archie waves back at her slowly, a little dazed.

“Do you have a question, Andrews?”

Archie jolts, his eyes wide as he looks at Coach Clayton, who has his arms crossed in irritation. “What?” Archie asks as his teammates start to snicker.

Coach Clayton raises a brow, unimpressed as he looks Archie over. “Your hand is raised,” he informs the teenager. “Do you have a question?”

“No! No, sorry, Coach.” Hurriedly, he drops his hand back to his side, his face heating up. Across the huddle, Reggie smirks and Chuck rolls his eyes, snorting in amusement.

Coach Clayton stares at him for a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head. “As I was saying,” he starts loudly, eyeing his players, “this is the most important practice of the season.” Archie stands a little straighter, grip firm on his lacrosse stick. “Today, you show me why you think you deserve to play first line this season. Some of you have proven yourselves already. Some of you didn’t play at all last year. Now you get to change that.” A few of the boys whoop in excitement and Coach Clayton holds up his hand until they calm down. “You give it your all today, work hard, play hard, you end up on first-line.” He pauses, looking at each member of the team. “Half-ass it and you’re on second-line. Or maybe I put on the bench all season.”

“Is that allowed?” Moose asks.

Coach Clayton crosses his arms. “Do you wanna find out, Mason?”

Moose seems taken aback. “No, Coach!” he says, standing up straighter as Chuck and Reggie snicker under their breaths.

“Then get on the field!”

The boys all scramble into their places. Archie slips his helmet on and adjusts his grip on his lacrosse stick as he gets into position. They’re running drills again today to start, but instead of just taking shots like they did Monday, they have the challenge of getting around defense too.

He takes a slow breath, staring at Chuck and Reggie as they move into defense position, with Moose heading into the goal. The pair of jocks share a look and then turn to him, making Archie gulp.

This isn’t going to end well.

Drills start fine. The guys ahead of him make a few shots, but Reggie and Chuck are ruthless as they block shots and occasionally tackle people onto the grass. Archie winces with each thud of a body hitting the hard ground. The shrill blow of Coach Clayton’s whistle makes his ears ring. By the time they move from warm-up drills to a mock game, Archie feels more uneasy than he did in the locker room.

In the stands, Betty and Veronica cheer him on, clapping whenever he gets the ball or tries to make a shot. And even Jughead looks more interested than usual as he watches Archie run up and down the field without any problems. With his brows furrowed, and his mouth pressed into a thin line, Jughead ignores Betty’s nudges for him to cheer, watching in silence.

Archie runs backwards and leaps to catch the ball when it’s thrown his way. When it lands in his net time starts to slow down. Archie can hear the slow, heavy breaths of the other players on the field. Things sharpen around him as his pulse rises.

Reggie Mantle slams into him in mid-air and Archie thrown onto his back in the dirt. The breath is knocked out of him and his ears ring as his head slams onto the ground. Coach Clayton blows his whistle and Archie cringes.

“Andrews!” Coach Clayton shouts at him when he stays on the ground. “Back on your feet! Let’s go again! Face-off with Mantle!”

Archie groans as he rolls to his feet, glaring at Reggie as the other man jogs backwards to the other side of the field, a smirk on his face. Archie grits his teeth and rolls his shoulders, fixing Reggie with a dirty look that he just laughs off.

Archie jogs after him, meeting him in the middle of the field for the face-off.

“You might as well quit now, Andrews,” Reggie tells him once they’re standing across from each other, their nets down and the ball between them. “Because you’re never gonna make first-line.”

Taking a deep breath, Archie closes his eyes as rage floods through him. Coach Clayton raises his whistle to his mouth. The shrill sound has barely begun to ring through the air when Archie lunges forward. He scoops up the ball before Reggie can move and shoulder rams into the taller boy, knocking him off his feet and straight to the ground with a heavy thud.

Archie doesn’t think, just runs. He weaves between players on the opposing side easily, light on his feet and damn near graceful as he twists around the other players. Chuck Clayton and another player race towards him as he makes a break for the goal and without stopping Archie flips over them and shoots. The ball goes right between Moose’s legs and into the goal, leaving the goalkeeper dumbfounded.

Chuck stares at him wide-eyed, and from his spot on the ground Reggie rubs his bruised shoulder, dumbfounded. The stands are quiet. No one is more surprised than Archie as he stands in front of the goal, chest heaving.

“Andrews, what the hell was that?” Coach Clayton calls as he storms onto the field. Archie blinks at him, unsure what to say. “What do you think this is, gymnastics?”

“No!” Archie shakes his head. “No. Sorry, Coach.”

Coach Clayton stares down at him, expression firm. “Sorry? Andrews, you’re first-line.” In the stands, Betty and Veronica jump to their feet and begin to clap and cheer, and the rest of the watchers join in. Coach Clayton claps him on the back and a wide smile spreads across Archie’s face.

* * *

Archie runs his fingers through his damp hair as he steps out of the boys’ locker room, a dopey grin still etched onto his face. It hasn’t left him once since Coach Clayton told him he made first-line, and the excitement buzzing through him adds an extra spring to his step. He feels taller than he was this morning, better, like nothing can possibly go wrong.

Something intoxicating floods his senses and Archie freezes in the hallway. His heart skips a beat and he glances down the hallway, searching for the person he knows that scent belongs to. And sure enough, Veronica is standing in front of her locker and chatting with Betty, who leaves a moment later.

Confidence surges through him as he sees her standing by herself. The elation at being made first-line outweighs his nerves and his feet move without him realizing it. Suddenly, he’s standing next to her. He’s going to do it. He’s going to ask her out on that date. “Veronica, hi,” he says, smiling down at her.

Her dark, smoky eyes slide to him slowly and for a second he can’t breathe. Then, a pretty smile works its way onto her lips, her expression softening. “Archie!” The way his name leaves her mouth is sweeter than anything he’s ever heard before in his life and it makes a tingle run down his spine. “Nice job at practice today,” she says. “You did really well.”

“Thanks.” He wets his lips and ducks his chin, trying not to smile like a complete idiot when she’s right there. “Thanks, you too!” He winces and Veronica presses her lips together like she’s trying not to laugh. “I mean—” He cuts himself off, tongue-tied. A red flush starts to creep up his neck.

“No, you’re right,” Veronica jokes as she grabs a textbook from her locker and slips it into her bag. “I think Betty and I did some quality cheering out there. Jughead might need a little work though. He was dragging us down a little.”

He relaxes at her teasing, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. “I don’t think he knows what cheer is,” he tells her, only half kidding. Jughead doesn’t really do _cheer_, just sarcasm and dark humor.

Veronica hums to herself, seeming to take that as a challenge. “Is that so?” she muses. Archie’s gaze flickers down to her burgundy stained lips. “I bet I’ll have him waving pompoms by semi-finals.” He chuckles at the mental image, shaking his head. “I heard you guys have gone to state the last three years.”

Veronica places her hand on her hip and looks him over brazenly, her eyes sweeping over his broad shoulders and toned arms in a way that makes him blush.

Thank god he worked out this summer.

“Yeah!” he says, nodding rapidly. “Yeah, well, not _me_. I was on the bench last year, but… yeah.” He swallows back the rest of his word-vomit. “We’re pretty girl—_pretty good_!” His eyes widen at the slip up and Veronica’s lips press together again, amusement dancing in her eyes. Archie tries not to cringe. “We’re pretty good!”

An awkward silence follows his babbling and Archie wets his lips, looking at anything but Veronica as he silently bemoans everything in his life that lead to this very moment. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed this morning.

Veronica, for her part, merely turns back to her locker and continues collecting her things, allowing him to have a moment of panic in peace.

Archie clears his throat as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head. Veronica glances up at him, one eyebrow perfectly arched, and Archie’s face flushes, his cheeks heating up. “So, uh,” he fumbles for the right words to say, gaze dropping to his shoes in embarrassment. “I know you said Friday is family night, but I was wondering if…”

When his gaze rises from the floor there’s a hint of a smirk on her lips. “If?” she asks him, head cocking to the side curiously as she looks up at him. Her locker closes with a quiet click and she adjusts her bag over her shoulder, patiently waiting for him to continue.

A smile tugs at his mouth and he plays with the strap on his backpack nervously. “I was wondering if you might want to go to that party with me tonight?”

Down the hallway, Jughead rounds the corner, his eyes immediately narrowing when he sees who Archie is talking to. He makes a frantic hand gesture, urging Archie to hurry up.

Archie ignores him and turns back to Veronica.

“Oh, Archie,” she says, reaching out and straightening the collar of his jacket. “Family night was a lie.” At his confused frown Veronica laughs. “It’s what I tell meathead jocks to make them leave me alone.” She drops her hand from his collar and looks at him expectantly.

His mouth is dry. “Oh,” is all he can choke out, eyes wide and innocent. Embarrassment burns at his cheeks. “Okay, umm, well, Jughead is waiting for me, so I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Archie,” she says before he can run off and sulk. He glances back down at her, freezing in place. Her smile melts into something much warmer than before and his chest starts to feel a little funny. “You can pick me up at seven.”

A dopey expression lights up his face. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” he babbles, the rush of excitement that floods through him must be evident on his face, because Veronica’s eyes twinkle with good humor. “It’s a date.” His eyes widen after he says it. “I mean, not a date, date. Totally casual. Unless you want it to be a date? But don’t feel pressured to make it a date, it doesn’t have to—”

“It’s a date,” Veronica agrees, smothering a giggle.

“Cool.” He grins.

Veronica’s phone rings and she sighs as she pulls it from her purse. “Sorry, Archie, I have to go.” He’s too stunned by everything that just happened to speak and a moment later Veronica is headed down the hall to the front of the school. “Hi, Mom. Yeah, I’m just on my way out. I’ll be home soon. Love you, too. Bye.”

He’s still standing there like an idiot when Jughead walks up to him, his eyes rolling in annoyance. “Seriously, Arch?”

“I have a date,” the bemused teenager tells his friend. It isn’t until Veronica leaves through the front doors that Archie manages to focus on his friend. A wide smile spreads across his face as he looks up at Jughead. “I have a date,” he repeats, his eyes widening in awe that’s quickly mixed with confusion. “What do I wear on a date?”

Jughead claps him on the shoulder, looking nothing short of bored. “Yeah, great, whatever.” He tugs Archie towards the front of the school. “Can we _please_ go now? I have shit to do before this dumb party tonight.”

* * *

Archie takes a deep breath as he stares at himself in the mirror, a towel slung around his hips and his hair damp from his shower. He puffs out his cheeks, slapping them lightly.

Tonight is going to be good. No, tonight is going to be _great_. He and Veronica are going to have a great time at Reggie’s party and nothing weird is going to happen. They’ll dance a little, he’ll bring her home afterwards, and if all goes well maybe he’ll even work up the nerve to kiss her. This is going to be a normal high school experience. No searching for bodies in the woods and no weird, glowing eyes in the darkness.

He nods to his reflection and straightens.

It’s going to be a good night.

Archie nearly runs straight into his dad as he walks out of the bathroom. He jumps a little, not expecting the older man to be waiting for him around the corner, and Fred chuckles.

He looks at Archie, brow arching when he smells cologne. Fred’s mouth twitches in amusement. “So is this a party or a date?” he asks Archie, a little teasing.

Archie grins and glances down in embarrassment. “Both,” he admits softly. Warmth prickles at his skin and his cheeks flush. He’s been feeling unusually hot lately, like a fever he can’t sweat out, and he hopes Veronica doesn’t tonight. “I think. I mean, she said it was a date, so that makes it a date, right?”

“Right,” Fred agrees, trying not to laugh at Archie’s flustered expression. “And her name is…” He trails off, watching his son expectantly.

“Veronica,” Archie says, a thrill shooting through him.

“Veronica,” Fred repeats, nodding to himself. “Well, have fun tonight. You’re going to be a gentleman?” Archie’s eyes widen and he nods immediately, making Fred smile openly. “Okay.” He removes his hands from his pockets, holding the keys to his truck out for Archie.

Archie’s eyes widen and he looks at his dad a little surprised. “Thank you,” he coos, taking the keys carefully and cradling them in his palms as Fred shakes his head in amusement.

Fred crosses his arms and leans his shoulder against the hallway wall. “We don’t need to have a talk, do we?” he asks Archie.

He makes a face. “No!” He blanches at the thought. “No, Dad, I don’t need a safe sex talk with you.” He’s already had it in school. And from his mom before she moved to Chicago. Besides, he’s seventeen and knows how to use the internet.

“Okay. Good.” Fred’s expression goes from serious to mischievous. “Just remember, I’m too young to be a grandfather yet.”

“Dad!” he whines, making another face. His face heats up even further at the implication.

Fred chuckles and straightens, pushing away from the wall. “All right, all right.” He shakes his head and looks at Archie again. For a moment he pauses, like he wants to say something else, but then he shakes his head. “Be home by midnight,” he tells Archie instead, a soft smile on his face.

“Okay.” Archie nods again and turns away, heading towards the stairway.

“Archie!” His dad calls him back, making him stop with one foot on the stairs. He glances over his shoulder, frowning, and Fred shakes his head, his grin widening. “Clothes,” he reminds his son, gesturing with his chin to the towel still wrapped around his waist.

Archie’s eyes widen and he grabs the fabric, securing it with his hand in embarrassment. “Right,” he murmurs. “Clothes.”

* * *

Jughead is bent over his laptop when Archie gets to his house and slips inside, a frown on his face. “Jug?” he calls, sighing in irritation when he sees his friend, textbooks and papers cluttering his desk. “Dude, what’s the emergency, I’m supposed to pick up Veronica in like ten minutes. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” He was hoping to get to Veronica’s house early and make a good impression, but that’s not going to happen now. Jughead texted him not long after he left the house, and Archie knew he had to swing by or Jughead would just keep texting him incessantly.

Jughead jolts in surprise, flinging himself away from his desk and spinning around in his chair to look at Archie. “Archie! Okay, good, you’re here.” He scrambles out of his chair and grabs a stack of papers, making Archie frown in concern. Jughead seems more jittery than normal as he hurries over to Archie, flipping through some documents and nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

“Bro, are you okay?”

Jughead waves him off. “I’ve been up all night. Reading. Researching. Archie, you remember my joke from earlier?” he asks, not even waiting for a response. “Yeah, it’s not a joke anymore.”

Archie just frowns in response, squinting to see the page pulled up on Jughead’s computer. “What joke?” he asks, a little lost with Jughead’s frantic pacing.

For once, Jughead isn’t wearing his beanie, and he runs his hand through his messy hair, chewing on his bottom lip absentmindedly. “The wolf,” he snaps at Archie. “The bite in the woods. Jesus, I’ve been looking at all of—do know why a wolf howls?” he asks Archie, cutting himself off quickly.

“No, should I?” Archie asks, a little lost as he sits down on Jughead’s bed. Jughead swears under his breath and spins in a slow circle. A pit forms in his stomach. “Jughead, what’s going on.”

“It’s a signal. When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack,” Jughead explains to him. There’s something off about his expression, like something’s rattled him. Archie hasn’t seen him like this since they were hyper pre-teens and Jughead thought there was a sea monster living in Sweetwater River. “You said you heard a wolf howling, right?” He stops pacing and looks at Archie. “What if that means there are others nearby? What if there’s an entire pack?”

His eyes widen. “An entire pack of wolves?” Archie repeats.

But Jughead shakes his head, expression grim. “No,” he tells Archie, looking down at him seriously. “Werewolves.”

A shiver runs down Archie’s spine, like a cold finger running down his back, and his heart sinks into his stomach. For a second he just stares at his best friend, but then a lick of irritation twists in his gut, heat flaring under his skin. Scoffing, he stands from the bed, shaking his head. “Are you seriously screwing with me right now?” he snaps. “I don’t have time for this, Jug. I’m supposed to be picking up Veronica, like, _now_.”

“Archie,” this isn’t a joke,” Jughead tells him, grabbing his shoulder to keep him from storming out of the room. “I saw you on the field today, okay? I was there. And what you did? How you played? That wasn’t just amazing, Arch, it was impossible.”

A type of slow rage creeps through him, so subtle he doesn’t even realize it.

“I made a good shot,” he tells Jughead, shrugging. “So what?”

“You made an incredible shot,” Jughead corrects him. “The way you moved on the field, your speed, your reflexes? Someone can’t just do that over night, Archie. It’s impossible. And—and then there’s the vision and your hearing and the freaking _gaping wound_ on your side that magically healed over night.” He gestures frantically towards Archie’s side. “You don’t even need your inhaler anymore!

“Okay!” Archie snaps, glaring at Jughead. His jaw clenches tightly and his hands curl into fists. He shakes his head, an ache forming at the base of his skull as he tries to follow what Jughead is rambling about. He doesn’t have the time for this tonight. He’s supposed to be picking up Veronica. “Okay, I can’t—I can’t _do this_ right now, okay, man?” he tells Jughead, trying to slip around him. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Eyes widening in horror, Jughead shakes his head frantically. “Tomorrow? What, no, Archie, the full moon is tomorrow!” He groans, tugging at his hair in frustration. “Have you not been listening to me at all?”

Archie rounds on him. “What is your problem?” he huffs, an underlying snarl to the question. Jughead freezes. “I made first line today. I got a date with a pretty girl that I can’t believe even _wants_ to go out with me. And everything is going fine!” Hurt flickers in his eyes as he turns to his friend. “Why are you trying to ruin it for me?”

“I’m not.” Jughead sighs, lowering his arms back to his sides. “I’m trying to help.” Archie pauses in the doorway, the sincerity in Jughead’s voice making him pause. “When the full moon comes out, you’ll be at the height of your bloodlust.” Jughead’s eyes meet Archie’s. “Anything that raises your pulse could set you off. And that includes Veronica.” His expression shifts again and he swears under his breath, digging in his pocket. “So you have to cancel this date right now so we can figure this out,” he says hurriedly. “I’m going to call her now.”

“No!”

Before Archie even realizes what he’s doing he has Jughead pinned the wall of his bedroom. There’s a loud thump as Jughead’s back hits the wall, and a softer, shallow _whoosh_ of air as Jughead inhales sharply. Fear flickers in Jughead’s eyes as Archie’s fingers grip his shoulders hard enough to hurt. Neither of them say anything. They just stare at each other. Archie starts to shake, unrestrained energy welling up inside him, just waiting to spill over.

“Jughead?” Archie lurches backward at the unexpected voice, his head snapping around to find Jubilee standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrow when she sees him pinning her brother against the wall and Archie is slow to release him, his fingers still trembling. “Everything okay in here?”

Archie’s stomach twists sickly. He can _hear_ Jughead’s erratic heartbeat.

“Everything is fine,” Jughead says, not taking his eyes off Archie. “You going to that party tonight?” The subject change is obvious as he gestures to her black, shimmery top.

Jubilee doesn’t respond. Archie takes a small step back, moving slowly. Both Jones sibling watches him carefully, like he’s about to snap.

“Sorry,” he mumbles to Jughead. He turns toward the door where Jubilee is still standing. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “I have to go.”

Jubilee just barely moves out of the way as he nearly runs out of the room and hurries down the stairs.

The door slams shut behind him.

* * *

Archie grins like a fool as Veronica grabs his hands, leading him out into Reggie’s back patio where half of the school has gathered. “Dance with me?” she asks him, batting her eye lashes and sending him a flirty smile. Archie nods and lets himself be guided outside. The feel of Veronica’s skin against his makes him shiver pleasantly, fire left in her wake. Heat rises on his skin, as she wraps her arms around his neck, tugging until his chest is pressed against hers.

He’s still a little shocked that she’s here with him. When he pulled up outside her house, she was already outside waiting for him, looking absolutely gorgeous in a dark, plum colored dress and a pair of black, strappy shoes. It wasn’t a long drive from her house to Reggie’s, the two of them apparently living in the same area, but he managed to hold a conversation with her without stumbling over his words or making a fool of himself. Mostly, they just talked about classes and how she’s liking Riverdale so far, and he thought it was a total bust, but as they were walking into the party she grabbed his hand and hasn’t let go since.

His mouth goes dry and everything else starts to fade as his hands wrap around her hips as she sways to the upbeat song playing over the speakers. It isn’t long before he looses himself in her scent and the feel of her skin. Her hair tickles his neck as she leans into him, her breath teases his exposed skin and Archie burns up inside.

Above them, the clouds shift, reveling the pale, nearly full moon.

They settle into a rhythm, chatting quietly until the party picks up and she can’t hear him over the pounding bass. As more people start to dance Archie’s head starts to swim. Pain prickles along the back of his neck and he squeezes his eyes shut, pulling Veronica a little closer.

He takes a deep breath, trying to shake it off, but suddenly everything is too loud and his ears hurt. It’s like everyone is shouting at once, the music blaring and making his ears ring.

Feeling eyes on him, Archie leans away from Veronica, gritting his teeth at the brightness of lights outside. His eyes sweep the makeshift dance floor. Archie’s breath lodges in his throat and his grip around Veronica tightens as he catches sight of Sweet Pea standing in the shadow of Reggie’s house, leaning with his back against the wall.

Sweet Pea stares at him, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Even from across the room, Archie can see the way his fingers tighten around the narrow waist of the girl standing in front of him. Archie sees tight jeans and dark hair, and a glittery, black top before the girl turns and he realizes it’s Jubilee.

Her eyes widen when she sees him.

“Hey.” His gaze snaps back to Veronica, who stares up at him with a small flown on her pretty face. “You okay?” she asks him. Her arms drop from around his neck to his arms and she gives his biceps a brief squeeze. “Archie?”

He shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, head foggy. When he looks back across the room, Sweet Pea is gone, but Jubilee is still watching him, an odd look in her eyes.

Before he can respond, his ears start to ring again and his vision blurs. Archie cringes away from Veronica, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut. She reaches for him again and he stumbles back. Veronica stares at him wide-eyed, her lips moving, but he can’t make out anything she’s saying. Archie stares at her for a moment, everything moving in and out of focus.

Red eyes stare at him from the bushes behind the pool.

“Archie?” Veronica says, her voice cutting through the shrill ringing in his ears. It’s distorted and he sways on his feet.

“I have to go,” he bites out between gritted teeth. His head is pounding.

He doesn’t wait for a response as he turns on his heel, heading back into the house. He doesn’t know if Veronica follows him or not, but he can hear someone call his name as he stumbles through the wide-open French doors. Everything moves in and out of focus as he shoves through the people crowded around Reggie’s house

Jughead is suddenly in front of him. “Archie? Man, are you okay?”

He turns and nearly slams into Reggie. “What the fuck, Andrews?”

Panic wells up in his throat, the walls closing in around him, suffocating him. His heart beats wildly in his chest, his pulse rising, and suddenly Archie can’t breathe. It’s too much. Too much noise. Too many people. The lights are too bright.

He bursts through the front doors onto the lawn and practically runs to his car. He gets in without a second thought and slams the door behind him, fumbling with the keys as he tries to start the ignition. Someone shouts his name again, but he doesn’t hear them as he speeds off down the road.

Veronica jogs onto the road, staring in confusion as he leaves without her, abandoning her at the party.

“Veronica,” someone calls out behind her. She twirls on her heel and finds Jughead’s twin sister Jubilee standing a few feet away. The brunette smiles, the lights of the party casting shadows on her face. “Need a ride?”

Veronica’s lips press together as she considers it. Finally, she nods.

* * *

The burning heat beneath his skin doesn’t go away until Archie gets home and yanks his shirt off over his head, crawling into the shower and cranking the knob towards a freezing temperature. He sinks to the floor of the tub, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering as the cold water chills him to his bones.

He doesn’t know how long he sits in there, eyes squeezed shut as he rocks back and forth.

Eventually, the heat recedes, leaving nothing but the cold, and Archie turns off the water. He leans against the side of the tub, dripping wet and still disoriented. At some point he crawls out of the bathtub and stumbles to the sink. The mirror is foggy and he swipes his hand across it.

In the mirror, his eyes flash gold. His fingernails sharpen into claws.

A panicked sound rips from Archie’s throat and he bolts into his bedroom. The itching beneath his skin comes back, like there’s something crawling beneath his skin, and Archie pants, heat boiling inside of him. It’s overwhelming. His ears ring again and then he hears it.

In the distance, a low howl cuts through the night.

Dimly, Archie remembers what Jughead told him about wolves and howling. _To signal their location to the rest of the pack_.

He sways as he forces himself to his feet, the howl still echoing in his ears. And somehow he knows—he knows—exactly where he needs to go. Fox Forest. Still dripping wet and half-dressed, Archie slips out of his bedroom window and plummets to the ground. He lands gracefully on his feet, half-crouched, his muscles bunching beneath him.

And then he runs.

It’s not until he’s racing through Fox Forest that he comes back to his sense. Archie slows to a halt in the middle of a small clearing, his chest heaving. “Sweet Pea!” he snaps, whirling around on his heel in a full circle, trying to track the wood smoke scent lingering in the air. When he doesn’t get a response, Archie’s hands clench into fists. “I know what you did! You’re the one that killed that hiker! You’re the one that bit me!” He grits his teeth.

The silence is his only answer.

Shouting in frustration, Archie spins around again. His vision is perfect, even in the darkness, but he can’t see Sweet Pea anywhere. Rage bubbles under his skin and his fingernails bite into his palms hard enough to draw blood, claws still protruding from the tips of his fingers. Everything becomes hazy again.

A branch snaps off to his right and Archie’s head snaps up just in time for a whistling sound to reach his ears. The pain that follows makes him scream as an arrow embeds itself in his bicep and pins him against the tree behind him. A whimper rips from his throat and he looks around wildly. His eyes lock on a group of figures moving in the darkness.

Something glints silver under the moonlight and he realizes it’s the tip of a crossbow bolt.

There’s nothing he can do as they come closer. Fear creeps up his spine, freezing him in place. His heart beats erratically in his chest, drowning out everything else. Archie squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the impact—the pain.

There’s a series of thumps and then the arrow is ripped out of his arm. Archie yelps, but a low snarl silences him. A firm hand grabs his arm and yanks him forward, practically dragging him through the trees, deeper into Fox Forest. Archie stumbles along behind the other person, trying to keep up, but his feet drag and the throbbing in his arm makes him wince with every step.

The person dragging him along suddenly stops running, jerking Archie to a stop as well. He glances up, panting slightly, and his eyes widen when he sees Sweet Pea standing next to him, his jaw clenched tightly as his eyes scan the area. Archie scrambles away from him until he backs into a tree and slides down to the dirt slowly, gaining the older boy’s attention.

Sweet Pea’s eyes flash gold in the darkness and he bares his fangs at Archie. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he growls, taking a threatening step forward before stopping himself. Sweet Pea shakes his head, exhaling lowly through his nose as his hands curl into tight fists.

“Who was that?” is all Archie can think to ask.

Sighing, Sweet Pea shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. It’s so cold that Archie can see the fog of his breath in the air. “Hunters,” he tells Archie. His eyes narrow suddenly. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

Archie frowns. “Me? You called me out here!”

Sweet Pea shakes his head. “I went to your house to try and find you,” he tells Archie, shifting to face him directly. “You weren’t there.” He rolls his shoulders and straightens his jacket. “Get up,” he demands abruptly.

“What?”

Another growl rumbles in his throat. “Get up,” he snaps again. His hand lashes out and he yanks Archie up by his shoulder. The shift in balance makes him stumble. “You’re coming with me.”

Archie rips himself out of the other man’s grasp. “I’m not going anywhere with you!” he shouts, forgetting about his recent brush with the hunters.

Sweet Pea’s eyes flash again and Archie flinches. “Listen, dumbass,” Sweet Pea starts, “you have no idea what you’re getting into.” Archie opens his mouth to argue, but Sweet Pea cuts him off. “It’s not even the full moon yet and you already can’t control yourself. What the hell do you think is going to happen tomorrow night?”

Dread crawls up Archie’s spine as he realizes the other man is right. “I’m fine,” he lies, swallowing the lump in his throat. It’s all too much to process at once.

“You’re not.” His expression softens for a second before he glares at Archie again. “You want to get someone killed? Wanna get yourself killed?” he asks the confused high schooler. “Because that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t pull your head of your ass.” In the distance, Archie hears the familiar rumble of an old truck. “Jughead’s on his way,” Sweet Pea tells him, following Archie’s gaze in the direction of the main road. “Go home. Come find me before tomorrow night, or I’ll find you.”

Archie turns back to the other werewolf only to find himself alone in the darkness.


End file.
